


Tamed

by unsettled



Category: Riddick (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riddick comes back to Vaako after the events of "Riddick".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tamed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viceindustrious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceindustrious/gifts).



> viceindustrious asked for some [Vaako being totally unsurprised that Riddick is back from the little vacation he was sent on. ](http://unsettledink.livejournal.com/86128.html?thread=927088#t927088)

It's there when he enters the room, something that makes him stop and tilt his head, consider. There's a faint smell, or maybe it's simply a presence, something indefinable he's learned over the years that tells him, _he's here_. 

And he is indeed, as evidenced by the fact that seconds later, Vaako is being shoved, face down, onto the bed, a heavy weight pining him even as his arms are drawn up behind him, the sharp point of a knife set to his throat. "Lord Marshal," he says. "Welcome back." 

Riddick snarls at him, his voice heavy and dangerous. "Was it you?" he asks. "Or did that little shit act on his own behalf?"

Vaako has no intention of answering that. "Did you enjoy yourself?" he says, instead, and grins into the sheets. Riddick stills. 

"What kind of game are you playing, Vaako?" 

"I'd say you did," Vaako continues, unconcerned. "After all, look at you. You see to have quite nicely uncivilized yourself." 

Riddick presses the knife in, enough for Vaako to feel the sting of it, for a trickle of blood to run down his throat. "What are you playing at?" Riddick asks again, rough. 

"You were getting soft," Vaako says, taunts. "Playing at being Lord Marshal, wasting your time with whores. Look at how easy Krone took you down. You'd never have fallen for that a few years ago. Never have been first down to an unknown planet."

Riddick's voice is incredulous, his body stiff. He's managed to surprise the unsurprisable. "You've been messing with me? _Testing_ me?"

Vaako can't help it; he laughs, despite the mistake it is. "Oh, Riddick," he says. "You've forgotten the Necromonger way. You keep what you kill, but first, you have to _kill_." He gives in to temptation and shifts, not fighting to get away, but pressing back instead, against Riddick, teasing. 

"I thought you'd have fun," he says, twisting the words. Riddick growls, the knife at his throat disappearing. Vaako smirks. "Did you miss me?" he asks. Riddick's hand comes to rest on his back, flat for a second and warm against his shirt. He fists his hand in the fabric and releases his hold on Vaako, yanking his shirt off. 

"I did," he says, and Vaako's not sure which question he's answering. 

Riddick's fingers appear in front of Vaako's face and he obeys the unspoken command, sucking them and laving them until they are slick, dripping. Then they're gone, and Vaako has a brief moment to tense, waiting, before they are thrust into him, too tight, thick and probing. He sucks in a breath and Riddick digs the fingers of his other hand into Vaako's hip; he'll have bruises there tomorrow. He'll have bruises a lot of places. 

Riddick's preparations are cursory at best, and when he shoves in, too hard and too tight and too large, Vaako cries out, hoarsely, trembles underneath Riddick. Bites his lip and pants out little moans as Riddick works his way in, Vaako's flesh protesting every inch, unwilling as his mind is not. "Riddick," he stutters out, and Riddick withdraws, slightly, only to push back in, deeper. Vaako groans. 

This, this is what he'd been wanting, been missing this past year and more, he thinks, as Riddick fucks into him, short, hard thrusts rocking him on his knees, his hands clawing at the sheets, not even bothering to hold back the cries forced from him with each thrust. This, the brutality, the vicious nature of Riddick that had been lacking, had gone to sleep, confused and unchallenged by life as the Lord Marshal, disappeared into half uncaring, passionless fucks that left Vaako on edge, unsatisfied. 

Riddick pauses, then slides out and pushes at Vaako, turning him around until Riddick is seated, back against the headboard. He pulls Vaako back to him, until he's half kneeling over Riddick's lap, leaning forwards on his hands, back presented to Riddick in a manner he can't resist, obviously, for he runs a possessive hand down Vaako's spine. He pulls Vaako back, onto his cock, stuffing him full again and Vaako moans, twists helplessly as he settles. Riddick wraps a hand around Vaako's braid, yanks his head back until his throat is bared, his whole back arched and trembling, balanced between Riddick's cock and his knees. "Show me what a good little slut you can be, Vaako," Riddick says, deep and hoarse and his voice along is enough to make Vaako come undone. He shifts, hips snapping up as he fucks himself on Riddick's cock, panting and mewling. 

"Did you miss me?" Riddick asks, low, and bites viciously at the stained muscles of Vaako's throat. 

Vaako yelps, hisses out a shaky " _Fuck!_ " before he can gather himself to reply, his hands jumping up from his thighs to grasp at the air. He moans, settles his hands back on Riddick's thighs, bowed back. "Yes," he breathes out. "Gods, yes."

Riddick growls at that, and wraps his free hand around Vaako's cock, stroking him fast, tight, pulling an orgasm from him before Vaako can quite realize it's coming. He shouts as he arches into Riddick's touch, coming so hard that he sees lights behind his closed lids, only to open them in surprise moments later, as Riddick shoves him forward and fucks into him a few last times, snarling as he comes. 

They collapse, Riddick still mostly on top of Vaako, and he finds he doesn't even mind the warm weight of him. 

"Next time you decide to drop me on some godforsaken hellhole of a planet as foreplay," Riddick rumbles, "give me a heads up."

Vaako smiles.


End file.
